Social networking applications can be web-based applications that can allow users to create and publish shared content on their personal web pages. Shared content can include all types of digital media accessible by visitors to the personal web page, including text, web links, photographs, video content, and audio content. Using the social networking application, access to the shared content can be restricted to a subset of the users that can access the personal web page, which can itself be a subset of the users of the social networking application. Permission to access the shared content can be set by the owner of the personal web page, for example. In some social networking applications, photos, for example, contained within an album can be viewed, and tagged, by other users of the social networking application.